This invention relates to gas heaters and especially to a portable type of gas heater which produces heat by means of incandescence rather than flame.
Conventional portable body warmers frequently are of the type which employ gasoline as a fuel source. Such warmers generally require the user to carry an ignition source, which is inconvenient. Also, gasoline is easily spilled when filling the tank and its volatility makes it very dangerous when spilled. The user must be careful about maintaining the tank in an upright position to avoid spillage. Furthermore, gasoline-powered warmers provide heat by means of a flame which can be dangerous and inconvenient.